


When the Walls Come Down

by Badi_otaku



Series: John Winchester/Daughter Incest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Incest Kink, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: could you do one with John winchesterxdaughter where she walks in on him masturbating and moaning her name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work on my Tumblr: une-femme-de-lettres.tumblr.com

“Okay, I’m off. See you later, Sis!” Dean called out, grabbing his leather coat and making his way towards the door, his car keys clinking in his hand.

“See you, Dean, have fun!” You replied, not looking away from the TV screen. Dean closed the door behind him and a few seconds later, you heard the Impala roar to life, its low rumble fading as it left the parking lot of the motel.

Since Sam left to go to school, you would share a room with Dean, and John would have his own room. And since then, you and Dean got closer. He was the only brother you had left, so you tried to spend as much time with him as you could.

You and Dean would often work with John on hunts, but sometimes your father would work on his own, taking the huge truck he bought a few months ago, leaving you and Dean with the Impala.

The three of you just finished a job in town. But you had decided to settle down at the motel for a few days, just to take a break, get some rest and maybe have some fun.

Dean had left to spend the night out and John was certainly resting in his room, down the hallway. So you were alone in your motel room, laying on your bed, watching TV to kill time before having dinner. You zapped from a channel to another, finally settling for a crappy reality show.

But it wasn’t long before your stomach started grumbling. You looked at the clock on your beside table, almost seven. You turned the TV off and hopped off your bed. You gathered your stuff to leave the room, put on your perfecto jacket and headed out, locking the door behind you.

John told you to come find him when you get hungry so that he could take you out for dinner. So you cheerfully walked down the hallway towards you father’s room. You already knew what you would order tonight, it started with ‘cheese’ and ended with ‘burger.’

Reaching the door that read 07, you stopped walking and gently knocked. You got no response. You frowned, knocking again and turning the door knob. You slowly pushed the door open and looked inside the room.

“Dad?” You called out softly. Still no reply. You entered the room and closed the front door silently behind you. You looked at the opened door on your left. The bathroom was empty.

Your ears perked up as you heard the soft rustling of bedsheets followed by a low moan coming from your right. “(Y/N)…” The deep moan you heard next sent a shiver of confusion throughout your whole body.

You turned your head only to see your father, laying stark naked on his bed, a discarded white towel lying by his side. Your eyes went wide when you noticed his hand between his legs, moving rapidly up and down his hard cock.

You were completely frozen, dumbfounded by the sight of your Dad, pleasuring himself while moaning your name. Your hands started trembling as you swallowed the lump in your throat. Your eyes were still glued to his body. You were unable to look away.

“D-Dad…?” You called with a weak voice, struggling to get the words out of your mouth.

His eyes shot open when he heard the sound of your voice. He immediately stopped and reached for the towel to cover himself, revealing the most intimate parts of his body to your eyes for a split of second.

And suddenly, you found yourself looking at every part of his body with a new eye. You contemplated his sculpted chest, strong arms and toned legs. Suddenly you imagined all the things his big, calloused hands and thick, long fingers could do. And you started picturing what his body would look like, moving above you, or underneath you…

A shiver of arousal ran down your spine and you quickly adverted your eyes, scolding yourself for thinking such things.

“Shit…” You heard John mutter under his breath. “Damn it, (Y/N), I’m sorry…” He didn’t know what to say. He found himself unable to move, trying to cover as much skin as he could. He didn’t know what to say, but you didn’t want him to say anything, actually.

You didn’t want any explanation. You just stood there. The rage boiled inside you, but you were frozen by fear. And you felt suddenly so exposed. As if someone had just ripped off your clothes, leaving you naked for all to see. You felt tricked, violated and humiliated.

You started thinking of all the times he would look at you. Was he thinking of you like that? Was he picturing you naked? Was he imagining you under him, moving with him and moaning his name?

Then you thought of all the times you would sit in his lap when you were a bit younger. Was he thinking about this, in these moments? Was he enjoying the feeling of your body wriggling slightly against him when you would move?

“Don’t.” You simply said to your father with a trembling voice before turning around and leaving the room as fast as you could. The tears fell from your eyes as you slammed the door behind you.

And as you walked in the hallway towards your room, you started wondering when it had all begun. Since when did he look at you like that? Since when did he think of you that way? So many questions rushed through your mind, you thought your head would explode. And the only thing you wanted to do was run.

Run away from this, run away from this evil, run away from him and his sick mind. Because the truth was, you were as sick as him.

You would be lying if you said you never thought about that before. Actually, you felt pretty lonely as a teenager. You were never allowed to date and you were too shy to go and talk to your crushes anyways.

So John, Dean and Sam were basically the only men in your life. Dean and Sam were your brothers, they were always there for you, and you loved them more than anything. And John would have done anything for you, he was your protector, your hero. He loved you, and you loved him.

And yes, sometimes when you would enjoy some alone time, the image of your father would pop into your mind. A new shot of arousal would rush through your whole body and settle in your core. But you would quickly stop moving, pushing this image away and think ‘what the fuck is wrong with me?’ Because you knew how wrong it was.

You struggled to unlock the door with your shaky hands. When the lock finally gave way, you stormed into the room, slamming the door again behind you. You took off your jacket and threw yourself on your bed, curling up slightly and letting your tears flow.

You laid in bed for long minutes, your tears eventually stopped, but you still felt awful. You had wanted to call Dean several times, grabbing your phone, selecting his number. But every time you would shut the device and put it back on the nightstand. You desperately needed some sort of comfort, but you didn’t want to involve your brother in this. You didn’t want him to know, it would hurt him too much.

You closed your eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Maybe you would find some comfort in your dreams. At least you would maybe stop thinking, because you didn’t want to think about this anymore, you just wanted peace.

But as soon as your eyelids closed, someone softly knocked on the door. You decided not to answer, thinking it was probably John. You were proved right when his voice sounded on the other side of the door.

“(Y/N)?” He called gently. You tried to ignore him, but tears came to your eyes again, you were unable to control them. “I know I’m probably the last person you want to see right now but… Please open the door, Sweetheart.” A tear rolled down your cheek as you heard him use that nickname. You buried you face in your pillow as if it could make him disappear. But you knew you couldn’t ignore him forever. “We gotta talk about this.”

He stopped talking after his last sentence, waiting for you to give him an answer. You wiped your tears with the back of your hand, got up from your bed and slowly made your way to the door. Your heart started beating faster as you grabbed the door knob, turning it and opening the door gently.

You looked down the whole time. You didn’t want to make eye contact with him. You didn’t want to look at him.

You stepped back, turning around to head to the dining table by the window, staring outside at the several cars driving by, their headlights gleaming in the dark night. John entered the room silently, closing the door gently and walking towards you to sit across from you.

You could feel his eyes on you, intently watching your every move, as if he was trying to decipher you. You looked down at the tabletop, still refusing to look at him, struggling to keep your tears at bay.

“Are you going to look at me?” He asked with a desperate voice. At first, you wanted to shake your head. You couldn’t look at him in the eyes right now. But you would have to face this at some point. You knew that and that was why you had let him in in the first place.

You lifted your head ever so slightly and looked up, staring at him straight in the eyes. His heart broke when he saw the look in your eyes. It was filled with confusion, fear, anger and deception. He swallowed hard. You saw his face contract as if he was trying not to cry.

You never saw you father cry. To your eyes, he was the smartest and strongest man on Earth, he was able to take anything without flinching. He didn’t cry when Sam left. He didn’t cry when you got seriously hurt on a hunt one day. He didn’t cry when you lost your mother.

But right now, that look you gave him simply broke him. All your life, you had looked up to him. And his only fear was that you would someday realize that he wasn’t the man you thought he was. He wasn’t smart, he wasn’t strong. He was just sick and twisted.

And the look you gave him told him that this day had come.

“I’m so sorry, Baby girl…” He said, closing his eyes briefly as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to get a grip on himself. He wished he could change what he had done. He wished he could get your image and the sound of your voice out of his mind. He wished he wouldn’t think about you every second of every day. He wished you wouldn’t have to go through this.

He desperately wanted to be the model you needed. He wanted you to have someone to look up to, and he wanted to be that someone. But he had failed miserably.

You looked down again, swallowing the lump in your throat. You weren’t mad at him anymore. Actually you didn’t know what you felt anymore. You didn’t know what to say. But what you did know was that you couldn’t stand seeing him like this.

“Dad…” You called softly, reaching across the table to take his hand in yours. He looked up when you squeezed it lightly. “I’m not mad…” You said, doing your best to give him a smile. He swallowed, looking at your glistening eyes, trying to decide whether you were telling the truth or not. “I love you, Dad.” You added, your lips bending into a sweet smile as your eyes looked at him lovingly.

Then it hit him like a bullet. His heart sank. His first reaction to your words was denial. That couldn’t be true. Not you. Not his sweet little girl. You couldn’t be as twisted as he was.

Then he felt guilty. All of this was his fault. You wouldn’t feel that way towards him if he didn’t feel that way towards you. His overprotectiveness and possessiveness had made you as sick as he was.

Then relief washed over him. You weren’t mad at him. You still loved him. The look you gave him now set fire to his heart. He loved you so much…

He didn’t stop staring at you. He took in every feature of your face, your sparkling eyes, your pink lips, beholding your angelic beauty. You were so pure and so beautiful to him. He wouldn’t have stopped starring even if the whole world had collapsed around you.

Never breaking eye contact, you slowly stood up from you chair and stepped forward. John stood up as well, moving in front of you and looking at your lips one last time before you threw yourself in his arms, clinging to the back of his shirt and pressing your face against his warm chest.

You felt him hesitate for a second before wrapping his strong arms around your shoulders, holding you closer to him. He kissed the top of your head gently, closing his eyes slowly.

“It’s okay, Dad…” You whispered, tightening your grip on his shirt and pressing your head harder against his chest. “I love you.” You added, your voice was now trembling with a new rush of tears. But they weren’t sad, or angry tears. This time they were tears of relief and joy. And all your fears were eased when you heard his words.

“I love you too, Baby girl.”

You raised your head to look at him in the eyes once again. His look was sweet and loving. You tip toed and rested a hand against his jaw to gently press your lips against his, enjoying the softness of his skin and the roughness of his short beard.

He immediately kissed you back, gabbing your waist with both hands and pulling you closer. You felt so small and fragile against him. But you felt safe and protected.

You broke the kiss to catch your breath, resting your head on John’s shoulder for a second before he lifted you with ease and wrapped your legs around his waist for support. You clung to his broad shoulder as he moved toward your bed, kissing your neck and shoulder in the process.

You moaned softly when he found the sweet spot under your ear. “Daddy…” Your voice sent a shiver of arousal directly to his crotch. He laid you on your bed and removed your shoes and socks slowly. He took his shoes and socks off as well before leaning over you to settle between your legs, resting his weight on his arms so that he wouldn’t crush you.

He kept on kissing and nipping at the soft skin of your neck and you kept on moaning and sighing in pleasure and anticipation, running your hands on every part of his body. You had imagined this so many times, but it had never felt so real and so good.

“(Y/N), Baby.” John groaned, grinding lightly against you, pressing his growing erection against your core.

“Daddy…” You moaned, reaching for his belt, desperate to take things further. “Daddy, make love to me…” You pleaded, feeling him grabbing your hand to move it away from him. He grinned at the name you gave him. It was so twisted and wrong, but he loved it.

“Patience, Baby girl.” He said, resting your hand on his shoulder and grinding against you again. You closed your eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation between your legs.

You had had sex before. Even though you never dated anyone, you had repeatedly managed to slip away and spend the night out without any of your brothers noticing. You weren’t a stranger to these sensations, but never before had they been so intense.

You didn’t move when John let go of your hand. He explored every inch of your body slowly, running his hands on your neck, chest and stomach, reaching under your shirt and stroking your warm skin. You were practically squirming the whole time.

You were relieved when he finally lifted your shirt, taking it off of you and throwing it carelessly across the room. He then unclasped your bra with a stunning swiftness and got rid of it as well. You were now half naked, your round breasts and hard nipples completely exposed to his sight.

He leaned in, taking one of your breasts in his large hand and kneading the flesh gently. “Beautiful...” He said, staring at you in awe. He then moved closer, taking your second breast in his hot mouth. You closed your eyes again as your back arched ever so slightly.

After a few seconds, he pulled his mouth off your skin to kiss a path down your stomach towards your crotch. Soon enough, your jeans got in his way but he quickly unfastened them and pulled them down your legs, revealing to him your white cotton panties, decorated with a small pink bow on the waist band.

There was something incredibly arousing in the childish look of your underwear. John smiled, hooking his fingers under the waist band and pulling them down your legs. You stared at him the whole time and moaned softly when you saw him bring the garment to his nose and take a deep breath, taking in your sweet scent.

He closed in again to whisper in your ear. “I want a taste, now.” He said. You shivered at the thought.

“Daddy.” You sighed as he moved down to kneel between your legs. You tried to close them, suddenly feeling self-conscious. But he kept you from doing so, resting his big hands on your thighs and spreading them gently, stroking the soft skin of your inner thighs.

He watched you carefully, eager to see how you would react to his ministrations. He couldn’t keep himself from grinning when you brought a hand to your mouth, gently biting the tips of your fingers out of nervousness.

He leaned in again, moving closer to the most intimate part of your body. He hooked his arms under your legs, resting a hand flat on your lower stomach and using the other one to spread your folds. You were soaking wet, your pink flesh glistening in the dim light of the room.

The gentle touch of his fingers spreading you made you whine softly. He stuck out his tongue, slowly running it between your folds, stroking your clit with a light flick. You moaned loudly, throwing your head back in pleasure.

John continued working wonders with his tongue and lips, licking and sucking as you kept moaning and squealing. You rested a hand on the back of his head, your fingers entwining in his soft hair as he slid a thick finger inside you, working it in and out in rhythm with his mouth.

You were overwhelmed by intense sensations. Warmth invaded you stomach and you felt yourself nearing the edge. You cried out in pleasure when John added a second finger, stretching you a bit more. He felt your walls clench around his fingers as he curled them, touching just the right spot.

“Come for me, Baby girl.” He said, looking at your contorted face. “Come for Daddy.” He added. His words alone were enough to push you over the edge. Ecstasy rushed throughout your whole body. You screamed in pleasure, clinging to his arm as he gave you the most intense orgasm of your life.

When you started coming down, he pulled away from you, his lips glistening with your juices before he licked them clean. He smirked slightly, removing his shirt quickly and throwing it behind him. You stared in awe at his chest. You had a better view than earlier, you could now see every muscle flex under his skin before he closed in again.

He bent over you, supporting his weight with his arms and lowering his head to kiss you. You kissed him back, resting a hand on the side of his face, slowly moving it to entwine your fingers in his hair once again as your tongues and lips kept on moving together.

You heard the distinct clinking noise of his belt buckle as he unfastened it. He briefly parted from you, straightening up and looking down to focus on the task at hand, trying to catch his breath. You held out your hands to unbutton his pants, eager to remove the garment.

John quickly got up from the bed, getting rid of his pants and boxers, letting out a relieved sigh once he was free from his restraints. You stared at his body, a new rush of excitement took hold of your body. Your eyes followed his every move as he climbed back on the bed, kneeling between your thighs again, running his big hand along your legs, barely touching your skin.

You giggled softly at the tickling sensation. He smiled and closed in again for another kiss. Your hands wandered down his chest to his crotch. You wrapped a hand around his hard cock, feeling it throb under the light pressure of your fingertips.

“Oh Baby…” He groaned in pleasure, burying his head in the crook of your neck as you stroked him slowly. Your touch was sheer torture for him. Your delicate hands felt heavenly against his hot skin. His flesh was begging for release. “I love you so much…” He whispered in your ear, bucking his hips gently, grinding against your hand.

“I want you Daddy…” You replied, your words and voice sent a shiver down his spine. You guided him to your soaked core, eager to feel him inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer as he grabbed one of your thighs with one hand, pushing his fingertips into the soft flesh.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he slowly buried himself to the hilt inside you. You both groaned at the long-awaited sensation. You thrust your hips upward, urging him to move as you kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobe.

He gladly obliged, pulling almost all the way out before slamming in again, making your moan as he brushed your g-spot. “You feel so good.” He groaned, repeating the move again and again, a little faster each time.

And soon enough you both felt your release approaching. The familiar warmth invaded your lower stomach again as you squealed and squirmed in his arms. John kept on moving, his throat vibrating with low growls.

With powerful thrusts, he pushed you over the edge, making you shake and scream in pleasure. He soon joined you in your bliss, kissing you to muffle his groans and thrusting a few more times before collapsing on the bed beside you.

You immediately cuddled up to him, resting your head on his chest as you both tried to catch your breath. Your legs entwined together as you laid a hand on his torso, feeling his rapid heartbeat. He draped his arm around your shoulders to pull you closer, sighing softly in contentment.

You closed your eyes slowly. “I love you, Dad...” You muttered with a sleepy voice, smiling slightly as he gently kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too, Sweetheart.”


End file.
